


peter's braid train

by fiddlesticks



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Braids, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 05:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8044852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Peter is board, but he finds a reminder of home to help him pass the time.





	peter's braid train

You left Peter in the common room playing on his Gameboy, hoping that it would keep him out of mischief while you were helping hank in the lab with the uniforms. Unfortunately for you, Peter has the attention span of a goldfish. 

He was just levelling up when he noticed one of the younger girls struggling to braid her hair by herself. A sad smile on his face he got up, cracking his back as he did so, and sauntered over to the younger girl. Hands in his pockets he leant over her, so he was looking at her upside down. “hey kid, do you want some help? I do my sisters hair all the time, well I used to before I came here. Now my awesome braiding skills are pretty much wasted’. He said far too quickly, for the girl to understand straight away. Giving her a minute to process what he had just said, he waited as patiently as he could, jiggling his leg as he stood. She gave him a small nod and a smile, he sat down cross legged behind her. “one or two? French, mermaid or classic?’ the girl held up two fingers, then put the tips of her thumb and index finger together in an ok sign and quickly turned her hand around. Peter looked puzzled for a moment, she was signing to him. He leant around her, looking sheepish ‘hey, I er don’t know sign language, do you want mermaid, classic or French?’ he left a pause between each choice, before she nodded excitedly at the French, a wide smile on her face. “two French braids coming up. Would you be able to teach me some sign language, it looks really cool’ he said as he combed his fingers through her long hair. The girl continued to smile, her cheeks beginning to ache, as he got to work. 

She had just finished showing him how to sign the word Twinkie, when another girl approached the pair, and asked if she could get her hair braided to. “sure. Can you do her hair while I do yours?’ Peter asked the young girl sat in front of him, she nodded shyly again. As the new girl smiled and sat in front of her, taking out her hair tie, revealing beautiful curly hair. Before long a braid train had formed, snaking around, over and under furniture, through the door and starting down the hall. Boys and girls alike getting their hair braided, into every style imaginable. 

“thanks a lot y/n you’ve been a great help’ hank called as you left the lab with a wave and smile. You headed up the stairs and down several corridors. It was far too quiet, no students running around, no shouting no bickering, no nothing. You started to get worried, as you rounded the corner leading to the common room, you nearly tripped over a line of students, they seemed to be braiding each other’s hair. When you peeped around the door frame, you spotted the beginning of the line, Peter, of course it was Peter. you quietly entered the common room, not wanting to disturb the sense of peace in the room, a wide grin on your face, and sat behind Peter, running your fingers through his soft hair, you began adding small braids. He turned around in a flash, giving you a smile and a quick kiss. “hey sweets, you done in the lab?’ he asked as you continued to add tiny braids to his silver hair. 

Have a great day and be safe 

I also have a tumblr http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/


End file.
